


Before Too Late (Matt & Nick)

by thatcrazywriterley



Series: The Too Late Tales [19]
Category: AEW, All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, Young Bucks-Fandom
Genre: Chance Meeting, Fall Out Boy is involved, Multi, Polyamory, brothers share a wife, how the bucks met their wife, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazywriterley/pseuds/thatcrazywriterley
Summary: The story of how the Bucks met their wife. From their perspective.
Relationships: Matt Jackson/Reader, Matt Jackson/Reader/Nick Jackson, Nick Jackson/Reader
Series: The Too Late Tales [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695274
Kudos: 3





	Before Too Late (Matt & Nick)

__

_(GIF owned by win-oceros on Tumblr)_

_Nick_

I was exhausted and that was an understatement. We’d just come off a two-week tour in Japan and, almost immediately after our last match, we hopped on the plane back to California. Ten hours later… Matt and I came stumbling into the terminal.

“You look horrible,” Matt said, looking at the phone in my hand. It was a thing now, recording ourselves on and off the plane for our web show. “Like you’ve been hit by a truck.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t look any better,” I griped, turning the phone around so I could be seen. I tugged the brim of my baseball cap down. Not even my glasses could hide how bleary my eyes were.

Matt groaned and rocked his neck side to side, popping the muscles and joints. “I’ve slept three hours in the last day and a half.”

“I got five, but somebody elbowed me in the face on the plane.”

“Shut up,” my brother snapped, leading the way toward the baggage claim. He suddenly slowed, and changed direction. I knew exactly where he was heading. “I need…”

_Matt_

“… coffee,” I groaned, making a beeline for Starbucks. Exhaustion, soreness, and jet lag were crashing over me all at once. I ducked into the back of the line, staring longingly at the menu, trying to decide if I was willing to suffer the jitters from an additional two shots of espresso in my coffee.

“Matt’s feeling a little more human now,” Nick said, hovering over my shoulder with the camera a few minutes later. I was at the bar, stirring milk and sugar into my cup. “He’s got his caffeine, so he’ll be a little nicer.”

“I don’t know about nice,” I said, taking a sip of sweet, sweet coffee. “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff right there.”

Nick laughed and headed back toward the main concourse. The clock on the wall said it was half past eleven in the morning. We’d left Tokyo at five in the afternoon. I groaned again, dragging myself along behind my brother. Traveling back from Japan felt like time travel and a Mack truck beating at the same time.

“Dear God, tell me you’re driving,” I said as I caught up with Nick. He pointes his phone at me again. Sometimes I hated the fact that we’d started this whole _Being the Elite_ web show. Nick always had his camera in my face. “I will _literally_ drive us off the I-10.”

“We really should move closer to LA,” Nick replied, tucking his phone back into his pocket. _Thank God_ , I thought as I downed another gulp of coffee. “It sucks flying for ten hours and then having to drive another to get home.”

I fell into the group around the baggage claim, eyeing the conveyor for our bags. “You got LA money? You selling merch behind my back or something?”

_Nick_

I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my hoodie and rocked back on my heels. “I know. But you’re not the one putting miles on your car. That Nissan isn’t going to go forever the way we run it.”

Matt rolled his eyes and waved me off. “Nick, we both know that when we’re home, we sleep and play videogames. We’re not driving all over California unless we have to.”

“Here come our bags,” I said, tilting my head toward the belt now spewing luggage. My black hardcase came rolling out first, covered as it was with stickers. I edged my way to an empty space on the belt and snatched it up, grunting when I swung it down to the floor. Matt’s silver one came along not far behind, and I grabbed it too.

“The Nissan awaits,” my brother said, holding his coffee up in a salute.

We slumped through the terminal and out into the bright California sunshine. I squinted behind my glasses as I led the way across the street into the parking garage. Matt took a few step detour to toss his now empty cup into the garbage. Once we got to the car, I popped open the back door and lifted up my suitcase.

“This thing feels twice as heavy as it did in Tokyo,” I grunted, trying to muscle it up into the back seat.

Matt shoved his suitcase in from the other side. He stood up and raised a brow. “Nick, since when do you have Fall Out Boy stickers on your suitcase?”

“What?” I looked down and quickly noticed that I’d mistaken the band stickers for my wrestling ones. “Crap. This isn’t…”

_Matt_

“… your bag,” Matt said, leaning against the hood of the car. “Now we have to go all the way back inside and try to find yours. It’s a good thing we put the belts in my bag, huh?”

“Shut up,” Nick snapped, tugging the suitcase back out of the car. “I’m too tired for this.”

I came around the car and looked the bag over. I pointed at the handle. “There’s a tag on it. Maybe it’s got a name?”

Nick turned it sideways and dug his phone out of his pocket. He tapped in the number and clicked the speakerphone. It rang about five times before it went to voicemail.

“Hi, you’ve reached Y/N. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you. Have a wonderful day!”

I folded my arms over my chest and grinned. “Sounds cute,” I teased.

My brother glared at me from beneath the brim of his cap as he opened a text message and tapped the number in again. I watched over his shoulder as he typed out a message.

_Hi, I think I grabbed your bag by accident just now in LAX. I can meet you at the security station to give it to you._

He snapped a picture of the bag and sent it as well.

We leaned against the side of the car, waiting for a response. I wanted to go home and pass out. Waiting around for someone who had probably already left—

_Ping!_

Nick looked down, reading the message and grinning. “She’s still here. Look.”

He turned the phone toward me, where I saw her number and the picture she’d sent of Nick’s bag. “Let’s go then.”

“Get in the car,” my brother said, tossing me his keys. “It’ll just take a second.”

I nodded, feeling my brow go back up. “Hell no. You’ll get lost on the way back.”

He threw a punch, hitting me square in the bicep. I did my best not to flinch as we headed back to the terminal, dragging the accidental suitcase behind us.

_Nick_

I jogged across the main lobby of the terminal toward the security station. Matt was practically strolling behind me. It was surprising since he had been so desperate to get home. A few feet from the station, I stopped and looked around, trying to spot my bag among the people gathered nearby.

Finally, I saw it sitting at the feet of one of the most beautiful girls I’d ever seen. She leaned against the security counter, tapping away on her phone. I heard the _ping!_ in my pocket and grinned. Her number popped up on the screen with a message telling me that she was waiting at the counter.

“Holy…” Matt stopped next to me. I didn’t have to follow the line of his gaze to know he had spotted her, too. “She’s not cute at all. She’s…”

“Beautiful,” I said, tapping a quick message back telling her I was in a ball cap and glasses.

I watched her, my pulse quickening when she looked up, eyes searching the crowd. When she saw me, she lit up in a smile that…

_Matt_

… took my breath away. She was stunning. Knock-down-break-my-heart-it’s-okay kind of stunning.

I swallowed hard and looked sideways at Nick. He looked much calmer than I felt. He had confidence in his stride as he walked toward her. I trailed behind, feeling strangely sick. She was so pretty that I couldn’t think straight.

“Hi,” my brother said, holding out his hand to her. “I’m Nick Jackson. This is my brother, Matt.”

She turned a million-watt smile at me, making her eyes light up until they snapped like gemstones. I took her hand. All I could think was that she had a strong shake and soft hands.

“I’m Y/F/N Y/L/N,” she replied. “It’s lucky I’ve got that tag. Otherwise this would have been a disaster. There’s nothing on yours.”

“I keep telling him to get one, but he doesn’t listen,” I said suddenly, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Y/N giggled and looked down at her phone. “Nick Jackson, you said?”

Nick nodded. From the corner of my eye, I could see the faint blush on his face. She was quiet for a moment as she tapped on her phone. Then she looked up at both of us then deftly swapped out the suitcases.

“Keep in touch, Nick and Matt Jackson,” she said with a grin before walking away.

My brother and I stood, slack jawed, and watched as she disappeared into the crowd of people. I pulled out my phone and quickly added her number to my contacts. She’d said keep in touch.

_Give it a day or two,_ I thought…

_Nick_

… _Then I’ll see if she wants to have dinner._


End file.
